Dark Paths of Hearts
by Alexis Nite
Summary: Hiro loses most of his sanity and San Fransokyo becomes ruins after Hiro turns his twin sister, Akari, and the rest of his team into dangerous group of people. Ash is a Wolfblood who's lost her memories and is mistaken for someone she claims she isn't. What happens when Hiro meets Ash? Will an evil force continue Hiro's insanity or will Ash save him and San Fransokyo?
1. Hiro's Prologue

_**Hiro's Prologue**_

"Baymax, destroy." Hiro's voice echoes in the room.

"My programming prevents me from injuring another human being." Baymax counters.

"Not anymore." Hiro pushes on Baymax's circular access panel.

"Hiro, this is not what-" Baymax stops talking as Hiro pulls out the nurse chip and tosses it away. Baymax's eyes turn blood red.

"Do it, Baymax. Destroy him." Hiro shouts. The room shakes down to a cold silence. 

*dramatic music starts*

Baymax shoots a rocket fist at Callaghan, and misses. Baymax raises his rocket fist, and poises it to shoot again. Suddenly, GoGo smashes her body into the rocket fist. Baymax shoots, and misses.

"Baymax! No Baymax" GoGo shouts.

Baymax stomps angrily after Callaghan, and the professor desperately crab-walks away.

Fred jumps onto Baymax, only to be thrown off and smashed against the wall.

"No! Stop! He's getting away!" Hiro shouts. Fred again is thrown off of Baymax, but this time lands on Hiro, who accidently losses the mask. Callaghan grabs it and puts it back on, using his microbots to escape.

Someone shouts as GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred all get into Baymax's way to try to stop them as a last resort. Instead, Baymax throws them all aside. Akari looks around frantically with Honey Lemon, looking for a way to stop Baymax. She spots the chip that Hiro had tossed away earlier.

Baymax zooms in on Callaghan, and aims his rocket fist. Right before Baymax shoots, Akari quickly shoves the health chip back into his access port. Baymax slowly lowers his raised fist. Everyone slumps to the ground, sighing in relief.

*dramatic music ends*

"My health-care protocol has been violated." Baymax helps Fred up. "I regret any kind of distress I may have caused." Baymax states.

"How could you do that!? I had him!" Hiro shouts as loud as he can, his eyes burning with tears.

"What you just did, we never signed up for." Wasabi growls at Hiro.

"We said, we'd catch the guy. That's it." GoGo hisses.

"I never should've let you help me!" Hiro yells angrily, tears falling down his face.

"Hiro, they did it so that-" Akari starts, but Hiro cuts her off mid-sentence.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" At that, Hiro turns to Baymax. "Baymax, find Callaghan." Baymax's scanner blinks red and glitches around in an odd way.

"My enhanced scanner has been damaged," Baymax replies, looking back at Hiro.

Hiro grumbles, climbing onto Baymax. "Wings!" Hiro hitches up Baymax.

"Hiro," Fred says. "This isn't part of the plan!"

"Fly!" Baymax shoots upward and Hiro ignores all protests from his friends.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon shouts, but Hiro keeps on going.

He flies off back to the cafe, into his garage, where he begins to fix Baymax's scanner. He mutters curses under his breath.

"I thought you guys were my friends, my family. But you all betrayed me. So you'll pay. You'll all pay. Every. Last. One. of you," Hiro says to himself, menace and venom in every word.

 _(Four months later)_

After Callaghan is caught, Hiro forgets what he said he'll do to the team, but then things remind him why he said those things and what he must do.

About a month ago, Callaghan, after being in jail for three months, was released because Abigail (Callaghan's 27 year old daughter) needed him back after two years of being in an alternate universe. She somehow got him out, even after all of his crimes. At the same, Hiro finds out on the News that a girl who was a daughter of Tony Stark was killed in the same fire that killed Tadashi. When they show a picture of the girl, Hiro recognized her immediately. Before he and Akari presented their microbots, Cole Stark went up to them and introduced herself to the three siblings. She gave Hiro her number and managed to let Hiro give her his phone real quick picture so that he could see that it wasn't a guy that was texting him since she was trying to go to SFIT too.

Hiro almost lost his sanity when he found out that Cole was killed in that fire too. _**First they let out a murderer of one person and destroyer of an entire building**_ , a voice said in his head, _**and then you find out that the murderer really killed two people you cared about**_. The voice encouraged Hiro's darker side to show. _**You know what has to be done Hiro. Revenge!**_

 _(a few days later)_

"Hey, Hiro! I'm so glad you got over all that bro," Akari calls out, waving. Hiro plasters a fake smile on his face and waves back. _Oh, Akari, I love you so much little sis. And that's why it's going to hurt to do this_ , Hiro thinks.

"Of course!" Hiro links arms with Akari as they stroll through the park, the people within it slowly emptying. And once that last trickle of people left, there's no going back.

"Akari, you know how much I loved Tadashi," _and Cole_ he thinks, "So you must understand me," Hiro says, gripping Akari's hand.

"W-What do you mean Hiro-" Akari catches that last moment of glinting determination in Hiro's eyes. That's the last thing she sees before everything around her disappears into blackness.

Hiro carefully places the neurotransmitter tick onto his twin's head, and watches as it burrows painlessly into her, ready to attach onto her brain.

"I'm sorry," Hiro whispers, "but I need to do this for Tadashi and Cole's sake." Hiro sighs, and carries Akari to a nearby park bench and lays her down, sitting next to her limp body. "You'll wake up in an hour. But as for now, you can just stay here with me." He kisses her forehead lightly, and whispers to no one in particular;

"1 down, 4 to go."

Hiro had no trouble doing the same to the team, except for, of course, GoGo. Geez, that girl put up a fight. It took nearly an hour to even get her knocked out enough for Hiro to plant the neurotransmitter tick. Hiro finally managed to get to the next part of his plan rolling: controlling them. Quite an easy thing to do, though. He had taken the same formula as his microbots, and tweaked it a little to fix his new invention. He had created a neurocranial transmitter, so he could now control the team. Now, Hiro thought, time to fix Baymax.

Baymax was easy. All he had to do was pull out his nursing chip, and tweak his other chip a bit so Baymax would listen to his orders and not kill anything and everything in sight. Back in his garage, Hiro places the green chip in a drawer. He draws himself away from the temptation of snapping it. 

"No. This is the only thing left of Tadashi," Hiro whispers to himself. "I must keep it." 

"Hiro?" A voice shyly asks. Hiro jumps, as he wasn't expecting anyone to see him. He turns. His twin sister stands at the doorway, but not alone. Peeking out slightly from behind her frame is a tall, young man and a slightly younger girl. The man was 19 or so, with black hair covered mostly by a cap while the girl was about 14 with longish black hair. Hiro's eyes grow wide. But Hiro notices something a bit off about the two new comers. The man's cap is askew to the side and the girl seems skinnier. Hiro dismisses that out of his mind, as he hadn't seen the man or girl in a long time.

"T-Tadashi? Cole?" Hiro stares at the man and girl, and the man nods slightly with a fake smile on his face. "Where have you two been?! We all thought you were dead!" Hiro runs up and hugs Tadashi and Cole, tears stinging his eyes.

"Hiro, we need you to do us a favor," Tadashi says, ruffling Hiro's raven hair. Akari stands there, smiling.

"Anything for you two," Hiro replies.

"We need the blueprints for your microbots and the neurotransmitter." Cole asks. Hiro pulls away from the hug, and digs through his drawers. Akari had left, silently. As Hiro turns around, about to give Tadashi and Cole the blueprints, he sees Tadashi and Cole. Yes, that was expected. But what he had not expected to see was Tadashi fixing his hair. Fixing his wig. Hiro catches a glimpse of blonde hair and also noticed that Cole's eyes were blue, but the REAL Cole's eyes were a fiery orange. Furiously, he shoves his blueprints back in the drawer.

"Y-You're.. You're not Tadashi OR Cole!" Hiro's voice echoes around the garage. He clenches his hands into fists, and slowly stomps over to the imposter. "You dare to pretend to be my brother or friend? My best friends? My idol?" Hiro swings his fists at the two imposters until the fakers runs off into the darkness.

Hiro's eyes turn dark, and he looks down.

"Nobody messes with my brother or friend. Ever. Now, you will all pay for this."

Hiro smiles a menacing grin, and starts to crave the rush of hurting someone. He catches up with the two imposters and starts to beat them up. Bright blossoms of crimson spilling over their skin. Black and blue, ink colored bruises decorating them. The sounds of them begging for mercy.

 _I don't want to be a hero anymore_ , Hiro thinks. _Why be a hero when you can just be a villain?_

 **A/N**

 **This story is based on the AU Hiro Hamada's Dark Path, Kiki Anderson's Hiro and Akari stories, EclipseHeart185's parts Cole and the Twin Geniuses story and parts of New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood story. This AU is full of Death, Hurt, Loss, Love, Danger, Secrets, Returns, and much more! Please tell me how I'm doing, this is my first story!**

 ****Disclaimer** I don't own "Hiro Hamada's Dark Path", Kiki Anderson's OC Akari, EclipseHeart185's OCs in "Cole and the Twin Geniuses", "New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood", and "The Return", Big Hero 6, Marvel, Inside Out, Incredibles, Bolt, Meet the Robinsons, and Rick Rordain's Books. BUT, I do own some of the OCs and the plot line of this story. If there is anything I forgot to mention please tell me, because I lost count of how many crossovers there are in this XD!**

 **Eclipse: Wow, that's a really big disclaimer…**

 **Ash: Ladies and gentlemen, she-wolves and wolves, and mortals and demigods of all ages, EclipseHeart185 everybody!**

 **Eclipse: Thank you Ash, but just call me Eclipse for short.**

 **Ash: Okay! Anything you'd like to say to the readers?**

 **Eclipse: Follow, Favorite, and Comment this story and AshPhoenix284 everyone!**

 **Ash: Aww, Thank you Eclipse! (To the readers) See you guys later!**

 **~ Ash Phoenix 284**


	2. Ash's Prologue

_**Ash's Prologue**_

~||~2 Years Later~||~

 _(Ash's pov)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

This place is different compared to other cities that use to be amazing, but now are pretty much ruins. From the rumors I heard, San Fransokyo use to be called, "The Future City in the Present" with tech all over the place. I don't know how long I've been here, but I know that I woke up about nine months ago here. The once great city was pretty much abandoned….well… _almost_. There are people still living in the city, but most of them are werewolves and Wolfbloods. The main different between them are that Wolfbloods are smaller, faster, and smarter than werewolves, but some werewolves have Wolfblood characteristics.

However, there are regular people that still live here, but most are too afraid to come out and find supplies. Usually the bravest of them would go out and find the necessities to survive out here. Some of them are afraid of the Wolfbloods and werewolves. They're afraid of me even though I didn't do anything, but others have.

My name is Ash, and I'm a 16 year old Wolfblood that lives in this ruined city. I live here with Dashi, a 21 year old half-Japanese/half-white guy with black hair and brown eyes who in this city is an older brother to me, and Abby, a 29 year old woman with brown hair and hazel eyes that's also is like an older sister to me. Abby is also Robert's daughter. Rob was a man in his late 50s who save me and Dashi from a fire and took care of (because we were in a coma), but when I woke up and found out that _he_ was the one responsible for the fire in the first place, I chased him away from me and Dashi, who at the time was still in a coma.

Abby went with him in his exile, which left me to help and protect Dashi all by myself. I could barely keep myself alive protecting Dashi. In those hard two months, I came down with some sort of illness and also nearly starved myself too. Two months after Rob left, Abby came back and nursed me back to health. She told me that she would help me protect and help Dashi if I was the one to find food, water, and supplies. Both her and Rob knew what I was, so I agreed hoping that she could help Dashi wake up soon. The first time I woke up from my coma, I could only remember a few things from my past, the few moments me and Dashi were in the fire before we were in our comas, Dashi's name (or at least that part of it), and someone else's name that I still haven't found out yet, Hiro. The moments within the fire are a strong memory to me.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I'm standing on what's left of a stage. Fire is all over the place. There were robotic projects that were burning up. Everyone else that was in the building was out except me. "Help!" I yell to see if anyone could help me. "Dad! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!" I then hear someone else yelling, but I can't remember who they were yelling for. "Over here!" I yelled to get the person's attention. That's when I see Dashi and at the time I knew who he was, but at the same time the stage started to fall apart. "AHH!" "Hold on-!" he yelled as he ran to the stage, but I can't remember the last part he said.

I turned wolf and leapt over the fire and off the stage. "-, i-is that y-you?" he said when he finally got to me and saw my wolf form. I was about to say something, but then a smallish explosion happened. The explosion gave me burns on my arm/front leg, but Dashi got the worst out of the two of us. A piece of debris flew right at Dashi and hit him in the head, knocking him out. "Dashi!" I screamed. I ran over to him to see if he was okay, but then I noticed my vision was getting blurry. "Oh – *cough* – Oh no…" I said as I fell right next to him still in my wolf form. As I was starting to faint from the lack of oxygen, but I was able to move closer to Dashi before I loss the energy to move. "….h-help…. p-please…." Was the last thing I was able to say. The last thing I saw was some sort of darkness surrounding me and Dashi, protecting us from the flames, and then I faintly heard another explosion happen as my world went dark.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End of Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Though most would have ended up with a fear of fire after something like that, I didn't. Hell, I somehow can create (No joke) harmless fire. I mean the kind of fire that keeps people warm and comfortable like in a home. A home… the one thing that a lot of people in this city don't have…. one of the things we don't have… however, I'm getting off topic. This story about me, the person who I considered my brother, the person who I fell for, and many other who live within this once great city.

Things started to change for the better the day that Dashi woke up.

This was two years after the city fell, but this only happened two months ago. I came back from finding food for me, Dashi, and Abby. Anyway, so the day Dashi woke up was a really good day for me, and that saying something when you live in a place that most would consider a Fallout setting. Like I said before, I came back from finding food for me, Dashi, and Abby. "I'm back Abby!" I yelled, but I inspected to hear Abby reply back, not someone else. "Um… w-who was t-that?" I heard someone say. At the time, we lived in what's left of an old city school. "Oh. My. Gosh. Ash, get over here!" I heard Abby yell. Thinking it was trouble like what happened a few weeks ago, I ran as fast as I could. It also sounded near Dashi, which made my wolf instincts turn on and go wolf.

I burst through the door and growled, "Alright, where's the danger? Whoever's causing trouble, I'll kick your ass to Timbuktu and–" "ASH!" Abby shouted. I sat down and looked straight at her like nothing happened and said, "What?" "Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat to get mine and Abby's attention, "Is it j-just me… or is th-that dog t-t-talking?" said a slightly surprised Dashi, but at the moment I still didn't process the fact the Dashi was awake one-hundred percent yet. I looked at him and said, "First off, I'm a Wolfblood! _NOT_ a dog! Second, who...wait…" Then it hit me, "Dashi?! You're awake!"

He looked at himself, looked back at me, and said, "Um… yeah, I guess I am… Is "Dashi" my n-name?" That's when I started to get confused. I turned back into a human and asked, "Is he alright?" Abby's face turned grim as she said, "He… doesn't remember anything. He still knows simple stuff (AKA College level) like the Social Studies, English, and robotics things. That'll come in handy. Now that I thought about it, another thing he remembers is his birthday. That'll help determine his true age." Dashi looks at Abby and says, "I know how old I am, I'm 19." "Assuming that was how old you were when you were knocked out, you're really 21 Dashi," I corrected him.

"What are you saying I've been out for two years?" Dashi said with a small chuckle. Me and Abby exchange a nervous glance. Dashi saw this and the small smile that was on his face disappeared, "Wait! Are you serious?!" I looked back at him and nodded. "Well… How do you know my name anyway?" he asked me. I explained what had happened with the fire and the last year of me and Abby helping him. We gave him some time to recover from the shock. During this time, Abby started to cook up some chicken soup I found while I was working on a bit of armor for Dashi.

I knew that now that he was wake, he needed something to defend himself with. This place is pretty dangerous since there are true monsters that won't hesitate to kill, werewolves (not the monster) that give the good werewolves and Wolfbloods a bad name, Glitch and his armed gang (the main leader is him, his body guard/bounty hunter is a giant robot, his three main scouts, and his two main hideout security), Yama and gang, and other people who have gone insane in this city.

I had to admit, I didn't know what to use as a weapon for Dashi. "Here's some soup Ash," Abby said as she placed a bowl in front of me, but I pushed it away. "I ate something earlier." "What was it?" Abby asked. I looked up at her and thought, _Shit, she knows me too well_. "A…. um… mouse…." I answered. "Ash…" "Hey, I saw it before I found the soup… That mouse would have been caught sooner or later in this damn city anyway," I said. "That doesn't sound very tasty or good at all," we turn to see Dashi standing at the doorway.

"It's good to see you walking around," Abby said as she picked up the bowl of soup and gave it to Dashi, "Here's something to eat since Ash had a small rodent today." She went back to the pot to get herself something to eat, leaving me and Dashi alone. "What are you working on?" he asked me. "Oh, just something to keep you alive in this death trap of a city." "Is the city dangerous?" I looked him dead straight in the eye and said, "Welcome to Fallout R.V. Dashi!" He looked at me with confusion and asked, "R.V.?" "Real Version."

 **A/N**

 **Ash, Dashi, Abby, and Rob…. Hmm… Interesting names… Anyway, hope you guys like Ash, Dashi, and Abby! These three will be in this story a lot!**

 ****Disclaimer** I don't own "Hiro Hamada's Dark Path", Kiki Anderson's OC Akari, EclipseHeart185's OCs in "Cole and the Twin Geniuses", "New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood", and "The Return", Big Hero 6, Marvel, Inside Out, Incredibles, Bolt, Meet the Robinsons, and Rick Rordain's Books. BUT, I do own some of the OCs and the plot line of this story. If there is anything I forgot to mention please tell me, because I lost count of how many crossovers there are in this XD!**

 **Eclipse: You pretty much gave away who's in this story through the disclaimer! XD**

 **Ash: What?! *Looks at disclaimer* Shoot! You know what… It doesn't give everything away, so I'm keeping it.**

 **Eclipse: Oka-ay… Anyway… Follow, Favorite, and Comment this story and AshPhoenix284 everyone!**

 **Ash: See you wolves soon!**

 **~ Ash Phoenix 284**


End file.
